Events Unchained Part II: Darkness in the Heart
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Part 2 of the Aqua-Xehanort Trilogy and before DDD and 0.2's Ending. Aqua has been acting strange as it seems Xehanort still has a hold on her heart. Aqua is falling into darkness and the only one on her side is Kairi. With Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery Exam coming and Kair on her own training with Aqua and Riku, is Aqua still in the darkness? Rated Teen.


**Events Unchained Part II: Darkness in the Heart**

 **By OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

 **Summary: Part 2 of the Aqua-Xehanort Trilogy and before DDD and 0.2's Ending.** **Aqua has been acting strange as it seems Xehanort still has a hold on her heart. Aqua is falling into darkness and the only one on her side is Kairi. With Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery Exam coming and Kairi taking her own training with Aqua and Riku, is Aqua still in the darkness? Rated Teen for blood, violence, and mild language.**

* * *

 **Michael: Finally after seven years, the second part of my now trilogy. This will be a short story, and making sure canon stays well canon despite Kairi being very centric in this, you will probably know what's going to happen, if you kept up with the Kingdom Hearts III trailers and well, the fandom still in shock about Aqua being a Xehanort vessel. Well shock turned into a meme, if you saw the fan made 100 Acre Wood trailer. But a fair warning about the Kairi x Aqua pairing: If you have disagreements with same sex couples, especially with a character who normally in the community is shipped with Terra, Ventus, Vanitas, Xehanort, a lot of characters… Please do not be too bothered if you aren't into yuri. And no, this isn't some plot to have attention to the LGBTQ community or that Square Enix or any company needs to have some reps, this is not the case. I like Yuri, I write yuri. Also I still ship Sora and Kairi, long time will support that pairing. So hopefully you understand and that this goes smoothly. And with that, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sora's mysterious attack and Kairi's training**

* * *

Light and Darkness… A balance that no man, woman, or child couldn't do without,,, And no matter the heart, darkness will grow, darkness will be nurtured, darkness will consume one light like before…

Eleven years, the newly christened Master Aqua fought together with her friends Terra and Ventus in the Keyblade Graveyard against Master Xehanort and Vanitas. Their battle was one sided, ending up with the three friends separated and facing Xehanort and Vanitas. Aqua was grabbed by the Unversed created b Vanitas and the masked boy revealed at all of this was to lure them from home and Ventus to get stronger. Terra faced Braig and used the power of darkness, the same darkness that killed their master. It was what Xehanort wanted and finally transferring his heart into Aqua's body. Terra and Ventus rushed to find Aqua, but instead it was Xehanort taking over her body. Terra and Ventus took on the two with Xehanort using her magic against them. The fight turned for the worse when Vanitas merged with Ventus and creating the X-Blade. Terra was on the ropes, forced to fight his best friends when Mickey came to help him. Terra gave the young Master a request: if anyone of them are okay, take the somewhere safe. Terra went for the X-Blade held in Ventus-Vanitas' hand. He was able to break it, but it was Ventus' actions inside his own heart that did the trick. As the X-Blade was about to destored, Terra took the fight to Xehanort and able to free Aqua from him. Terra decided to save his friends, he would accept Xehanort's heart and seal it away and Aqua shatter the X-Blade. The two did so at the same time, and as aqua and Ven's body was swallowed into the light, Terra's Armor, the Lingering Will remained to wait to set things right for his friends.

Aqua wakes up in Yen Sid's Tower with Mickey had brought them to recover. en Sid tells her than the didn't find Terra with them, Aqua knowing Terra now has Xehanort's heart or that she was taken over herself. Unfortunately, Ven was still sleeping, his heart was sleeping and now she needs to take him to s safe place for the time being. Thanks to Ven himself, she was taken to her now ruined home, the Land of Departure. She found Eraqus' Keyblade, remembering the order her master gave her. Walked through the ruined castle, she came to the throne room. Using her Master's keyblade, she changed the world from ruin to a new world completely. With Ventus safe in a chamber only she could access, Aqua leaves the now christen Castle Oblivion and makes her away, only to collapse and create a corridor of darkness under herself and falls into the Realm of Darkness.

That's where Aqua spent eleven years in the dark realm, with no way out… until now…

* * *

Rain falling in the city of light Radiant Garden always made the now flourishing world look ddreary than usual. Of course this wasn't a normal night. The sound of a thunderclap silence the screaming of a young boy who was attacked. His attacker stood over him, body covered in a dark mist. The boy looked at them, his hair drenched in the rain. His knees was to the grounds, panting in pain. He had spiky caramel colored hair and round blue eyes, wearing a silver crown pendant around his neck on a silver chain. He was an average height teen, standing the second shortest of the three. His clothes were a black version of his old clothes from long ago. His hoodie is colored black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt is a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside and a navy blue on the inside, and lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps crisscross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants featured red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves were colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wears large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. Blood stained his back jacket and holding his right arm, looking dead in the eyes at his assailant.

"Who… Who are you?" he panted, his vision starting to blur looking at them.

The attacker started to hold out their hand, sparks started to fly from their hands only to react to something they were looking at. Without a chance to continue, the mysterious figure ran away, Sora calling them back.

"Wait!" the boy cried out, onlyto collapse into the puddle under his feet. His body ached, struggling to keep conscious. He reached out to a fallen weapon that was distance from him. It resemble a classic skeleton key, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a mouse shaped token on the end of the Keychain. The token is formed from three spheres, while in other games the token is flat and seemingly cut from sheet metal. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the handguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm he wore. He struggle to keep conscious, he need to get to it, only for his arm to fall into the ground and water splashed. "Kairi… Riku… Help…" and his eyes closed as the figure was gone in an instant.

Rain continued to fall as the mysterious figure ran into a house, closing the door behind them and ran up the stairs. Opening one of the doors in a room, the figure closed the room and collapsed to a bed, the dark wisp vanishing from her body, revealing a young woman. She had blue hair, matching her blue eyes. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge in the center on her chest. On her arms were white bell sleeves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs, which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wore a pair of pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of her metal boots. She rose up from the side of the bed and was breathing heavily, like she ran a marathon.

"What did… What did I do…. Sora, he, I attacked them. What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, taking her right hand covering the side of her face. She looked to her hands, her finger-less gloves stained in blood… Sora's blood. She covered her mouth, feeling sick to her stomach. How could she do this to her friend? It was Sora who contacted her old friend Mickey to let her know she was okay, reuniting with the small Master and learning in a few days Sora and Riku were take the Mark of Mastery Exam to prepare for Xehanort. Xehanort, the man who caused all her trouble eleven years ago. Unfortunately, if her guess is correct, Terra must now have Xehanort controlling him now. She couldn't tell then if she could, how to explain she was taken by darkness and Terra is now Xehanort? She had to keep quiet about it, as long as she could.

"Well, looks like someone's tapped into the darkness, aren't you Keyblade Masters supposed to be against it?" a mocking voice spoke in the room making her gasp. Beside the dresser, stood a face she didn't want to see. Xehanort's appreciate, Ven's darkness, Vanitas. While his face resembles Sora, his eyes were a piercing yellow, skin pale and his hair a jet black with a muscular build. Vanitas wore a black and red organic-looking bodysuit with something that looked like a skirt. He held in arm a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view.

"Vanitas, how are still alive? You were destroyed with the X-Blade!" she exclaimed.

The boy chuckled, putting his helmet on the dresser. "Let's just say I needed a little time to return from my encounter with Ventus. Him shattering the X-Blade within his heart as well in the real world took a effect on us both. But Master has helped with my return and I have aimportant mission to do for him, as well his plans for the X-Blade once more."

Aqua's blue eyes flared up on anger at the boy's words. "If your after Ventus, no way I tell you. And I have no idea where his heart is, so you won't know where to get Ventus."

"Heh, oh you know where Master can find him Aqua, you know why." he replied coolly, Aqua feeling her blood running cold. Of course he does, she told what seem like Terra where Ventus was. Why didn't she realized sooner? With everything going on, she never visited the chamber to see if he was okay. No, she shouldn't show fear, they can't get to Ventus without her. She shouldn't show fear to him. Vanitas walked closer, arms crossed, "Of course, my interest is not Ventus right now, but you, Aqua?"

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"You once held a part of Xehanort inside your heart, which means you will be useful for his real goal. Now, don't you want Ventus back, terra, join us and you can reunite with your friends." and held out his hand to the young Master. Aqua looked at the boy with disgust and stood up from her bed to get close to him, standing face to face. She gripped her hands tightly together, the blood in her hands still wet.

"I will never fall to the darkness again, and I will never betray Terra or Ventus, you can tell Xehanort that you puppet of darkness." she said sternly. Vanitas step closer, their eyes meeting.

"Eleven years ago, you were a puppet too." he said with a dark tone in his voice, Aqua wanting to summon her keyblade and force him to leave, but she wasn't give him the benefit of her anger.

"Leave now, I have no intent to fight you in this room. This is my home until I return Land of Departure to normal and I will save my friends. I will not fall to darkness." she replied. Vanitas wasn't unfazed, holding out his hand, a corridor of darkness he opened up in the middle of the room.

"Don't think I won't keep a eye on you. Sooner or later, you'll fall once again, just like what you did to Sora will be the same for others around. Until we talk again, Master Aqua." and he turned away and into the corridor and the corridor closed behind him. Aqua dropped to the end of her bed and sighed in disbelief. She placed her hands to her face in defeat, the words Vanitas said were still lingering in her head. She did use the power of darkness, no way can she deny it to herself. But she doesn't know what to do, what if she still controlled by Xehanort. She sighed once more, she has to keep to her head, she can't let Vanitas and his words get to her now.

"Master Aqua?" a young girl' voice spoke, getting her attention. Aqua jump to her feet, wahiping her hands off her sheets and came to her door. She opened it and a young girl step in, her hair and clothes damped in rain.

She was as tall as her, onl close to her chest in height. Her hair was long and dark red, reaching just down the back of her neck with several bangs reaching downwards to the base of her as well. Her eyes were round and violet blue, her skin a very pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver moonstone bead that rested in front of her attire. Her clothes were a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sported three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers with her black laces tied to her ankles.

"Kairi, I thought you were at Merlin's place, and you can drop the Master, just call me Aqua please." She replied, seeing the girl in her room. While it was formal, she didn't want to just be called Master Aqua by the three of them.

"Oh, sorry." Kairi replied back sheepishly, putting her hands behind her back, "Well, I wanted to tell you that Sora was attacked tonight, in the marketplace." Aqua cringed at the words, remembering what was going on, that she attacked Sora. She swallowed spit, fearing the worst that could happen to him. "Fortunately, it wasn't a bad wound, he's staying at Merlin's tonight. I'm going to see him again in the morning."

"I see, that's good to hear." she said sighing in relief she didn't hurt him badly. She looked back to Kairi, seeing how wet she looked, her dress sticking to her body.

"Your clothes." she pointed out, walking to the dresser to grab something from it.

"Oh, my clothes. Well, when I heard from Yuna that Sora was hurt, I ran out into the rain. Sorry, I should have grabbed an umbrella." she apologized, feeling ashamed of herself. Aqua turned back around and gave her a towel.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." she said, Kairi taking the towel to dry off her hair and then to her dress. Aqua felt guilty to the girl. She's known her for a day and cares a lot for Sora. She felt awful that she hurt him and how worried she was for her. Kairi put the towel on her shoulders and frowned, gripping her hand to her wrist.

"Someone attacked sora and we couldn't do anything to stop them. Would this be the sign of the enemy is able to get the jump on us?" she asked, gripping her towel. Aqua put a hand to her hair and patted her.

"Don't worry, I promise you we'll be okay. Trust me. You three found me, let me return the favor." she said smiling sweetly. Kairi smiled, feeling a lot better.

"Thank you, I feel a lot better now. I'll should get to bed. Night Aqua." Kairi turned around and walked towards the door, taking hold of the knob and turned it and opened the door, turning back to the blue haired Master, smiled at her before closing the door behind her. Aqua turned to her dresser, the large mirror showing her reflection. She sighed deeply, before rummaging through her drawers for her pajamas.

 _ **How do I explain to Kairi what happened? No way she understand. When I learned that Kairi was one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, it makes sense why the Unversed were targeting her. Her heart was pure light, a very kind hearted girl. I was stunned she could wield a Keyblade, Riku explaining he founded by thinking of home and he was able to conjure the Keyblade. Of course he thinks this always belonged to Kairi, so he gave it to her. I wonder, did Kairi inherent her Keyblade from someone? I don't know. For now, I should look out for them, I won't fall to darkness…**_

* * *

The next day, the sun was bright and sunny in the morning at the Restoration Committee. The few members were are gathered with Kairi and Riku. Sora was sitting on the bed, his jacket and hoodie removed and sat with one of them member mending to his injury. She had bright red hair tied in curled pigtails, green eyes, and pierced ears with silver hoop earrings. She had the physical appearance of a nineteen year-old, even if Sora didn't think she wasn't older than him. She wore a pink halter top, an ombré orange and yellow skirt, beige boots, and a fur pelt around her waist, holding a weapon to it. She wore numerous bracelets, three beaded necklaces, and an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing. Visible on her leg, a brand is located on her upper left thigh, concealed by her skirt. She took a antibiotic to his back and spraying his wound.

"Ow!" Sora winced, only for the girl to keep him still.

"Hold still, you want to get infected?" she asked, speaking in a different accent than his.

"Sorry Vanille." Sora said apologetically.

"Honestly Sora, how did you get snuck up so easily at night?" spoke another girl, whose accent was different from his. Like Vanille, she a few years older than him, having olive skin and wavy dark hair with a braid behind her left ear. She had green eyes, a beauty mark beneath her right eye, and wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and wears a blue garb resembling a traditional Indian sari adorned with tribal accessories. She also wore a black bra top, black sleeves over her forearms, tan leather open-toed knee high boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath the belt that holds her spear. Like the boy, she had a brand on her right shoulder and a large tattoo on the other that somewhat resembles the two-pronged tip of a weapon.

"I'm with Fang on this one, you're better than this from what Squall and the others said." pointed out another person. He was close to Sora's age, having short silver hair, green eyes, and facial structure made her think of wore a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wore green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and green boots. A brand is on his left wrist, covered by a yellow wristband that thought she could see.

"Can you tell us who it was that attack you?" spoke another young woman. She was a girl looking closer to Kairi's height, if not older. Her hair was a tint of pink tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head and blue eyes like Kairi but hers had a darker shade to them. She wore cat-shaped earrings in her ears, a black armband on her right bicep, red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings with a white diamond shape attached to the top of her left stocking, ivory ankle boots, and a bandage on her left bicep. Lastly around her neck was a pendant shaped like a planet surrounded in crystal.

"Same. We only joined not too long ago and we don't know much about you. So can you tell us everything that happened?" spoke one of the taller ones of the room. He had light blond hair and blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wore a black bandanna over his hair and black gloves over his hands with large gray boots Sora saw when he came up to the window, and a light blue vest over a black shirt. A striped blue scarf hanged from a belt and lastly he wore a beige trench coat with frayed hems and cat pendant around his neck.

Sora sighed, still wincing at Vanille tending to his wound. "Well, Snow, Serah I'm not sure. The figure was cloaked in darkness, I didn't see their weapon, but they ran off before I could identify them." Sora looked to Riku and Kairi, the pair sitting near a table, Kairi standing behind Riku with scissors, cutting his long hair.

"At least you are okay Sora, that's all that matters." Kairi said happily.

Sora looked to his longtime friend, a cheeky smile on his face, "Thanks Kairi."

"Well, I'll keep tending to Sora. He just needs a few days of rest. Healing magic can only so much for him, Leave it to me!" Vanille said brightly.

"Okay, we'll leave it you. Everyone, let's go outside and give Vanille space. Light and Aqua should get the update form us." Hope suggested to everyone.

"Right, I wouldn't feel right to bother Sora." Kairi siad, finishing with Riku's haircut and giving him the mirror on the table, "Here you go, hopefully this haircut looks nice."

Riku eyed himself in the mirror. His long hair from his year helping Sora get his memory back, fighting the darkness, he looked like a completely different person. It was a shorter length, not a s long as his hair when he was fifteen, but different from how he looked now. He looked at the mirror and the boy who didn't like being a islander and throwing his world to darkness was still there.

"Thanks Kairi." Riku said, getting up from the chair and patted her on her head and Kairi smiled at the praise. Riku walked to Sora and put a hand to his shoulder, rest up Sora, King Mickey and en Sid would look at us funny if we a simple ambush can take us down."

"Hey, I'll rest up fast. I'm not going to let an enemy beat me again!" Sora said proudly, hearing that his upbeat nature was in full swing. Riku chuckled at his friend, patting his head, making Sora scowl at him.

"Good to know you're still confident Sora. Rest up." and with a small wave to the Burnette, everyone left Merlin's room and headquarters of the Restoration Committee and outside back into the residential area. Aqua was waiting with a woman much older than her, only by a few years. She was a young woman with wavy rose colored hair, and pale aqua eyes. She wore a uniform that resembled a soldier like Cloud and Leon. The green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes denotes her previous rank as a sergeant. She carried a Gunblade in a black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Visible the thin strip of skin, she had a navel piercing, although it could be difficult to spot.

"Sora okay?" she asked coolly, seeing Kairi and everyone walk up to them.

"Vanille is tending to him, but he'll have to recover for a few days Lightning," Kairi replied, "Until then, Sora will be just fine here until he's better."

"I see, that's good to hear." Aqua sighed in relief, putting a hand to her chest.

"Right now, Leon and the others are surveying the area. They said to keep the castle off limits, so no one should be snooping around there. For now, it's waiting for you two to prepare for that exam Yen Sid has for you." Lighting said, crossing her arms.

"I see. Well, Sora will need to recover time, so it's just finding something to do or train before the exam/" Riku commented, hands into his pockets.

"And you Kairi?" Serah asked, everyone's eyes looking to the red haired Princess of Heart. Kairi reminded quiet since seeing Sora and seeing Aqua and Lightning. At the end, she didn't know what to do now. Since she decided to go with Sora and Riku with Aqua to Radiant Garden, she thought it would be fine to go along with them since they found Aqua. Once it was time for their exam, she would wait back in Destiny Islands. But now, Sora needs to recover and Riku will be staying in Radiant Gardens. What about her, what should she do? Walking forward from everyone, Kairi put her hands behind her back and sighed, taking her left hand to her right wrist.

"I don't know, I really don't know what I want to do." she said softly, her face screwed into a frown, "I'm going to go for a walk." and walked around the corner, everyone walking Kairi gone from side. Everyone looked at each and wondered what was eating her.

"Think Kairi's okay?" Snow asked curiously, looking to Lightning and Serah.

"She's just trying to find out what to do. She resigned about taking the exam, but wanted to go along with us when we found Aqua. Right now, she's conflicted on what she wants," Riku explained matter-of-factly, knowing Kairi full well. She may have wanted to fight, but that was in the moment, but there's a strong enemy in the horizon and Sora and Riku were needed to be ready. But where does it leave Kairi? What should she do? Riku step forward, turning back the others, "I'll go talk to her. If anyone's going to break her out of her slump of thought, it's me." and with a wave, he followed after Kairi.

"Think Riku is right that Kairi doesn't know what she wants?" Hope asked, everyone looking back to each other.

"They are young, they're at an age when you want to find what you want to do in life." Aqua mused only for Fang to speak up with a smirk on her face.

"You sound like an old lady Aqua." she jeered only for Aqua to cross her arms over her chest in pride.

"I'm only eighteen, nothing old about me yet Miss Oerba Yun Fang." Aqua said proudly. A smile formed on her face looking the other way, "In the past, I was worried that anyone who has the keyblade will be a disaster to their friendship, it happened to Terra and I when I became a Master. But those three, they're different from us. I think they have a better future on the horizon." and stared into the sky with a smile on her face, _'Terra, Ventus, keep watching out for me.'_

* * *

 _Cue- Always on my mind- Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix soundtrack_

* * *

Over the Marketplace, Kairi sat with her back against the stone ledge, looking at the castle and ruined town underneath. She could hear the sound of the people shopping, conversing, having a good time. But she decided to not get in anyone's wa, just think to herself. She dug into her dress pocket, pulling out her lucky charm./ Since Sora wasn't going to depart again, he gave it back again so she has it. But looking at it, she thought of her bond to Sora. Twice Sora has traveled the worlds to protect hem, and Riku once fought with the darkness now is finding his balance. But what she she do? Twice Sora has saved her, twice her friends risked their lives for her, and both have grown. But has she grown like them, who knows? She put her head to the stone wall, looking at the sky with a sad expression on her face.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked herself, staring endless at the clear sky. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Riku was standing over him, holding two bars of ice cream in his hands, "Riku…"

"I know it's still a bit early, but I think a little ice cream won't hurt right?" Riku asked, handing her the ice cream. Kairi smiled at her friend, never thought he be this carefree on ice cream. She gladly took the ice cream and Riku sat beside her. The two friends sat together, feeling like it was a long time the spent time on their own like this in a long time. Kairi took another bite of the ice cream when Riku spoke up.

"So, how are you? Feeling okay?" he asked, not eat much of his ice cream, looking at his friend.

Kairi sighed, a small smile on her face. "It's just, I'm not sure what I should do. You and Riku both grown up and know what you want. I don't know where I stand yet. Train with you guys, take the exam Yen Sid had in store for you, I don't know and really I have no idea if I should help or not. When you gave me the Keyblade, I probably wanted to help. But I couldn't and you two had to do everything on your own. Don't know where it leaves me or if I even strong enough. To fight like the two of you." she explained before chuckling, "Sorry, that was a lot to drop on you."

"More or less," was Riku's response, didn't expect to see all that was on her mind. Riku took another bite of his ice cream looked on at the shop rook the were looking at, "remember one ear ago we wanted to see other worlds? That was our dream to see what's out there. Back then, I was so obsessed of leaving Destiny Islands that I let myself fall to darkness, putting you and Sora in danger and allowed Maleficent and Xehanort to use me. During the year Sora was asleep, I did all I could to fend off the darkness, but I had to accept it to bring Roxas to Ansem the Wise. But I had to do what I could to make sure Sora would awakened. Of course I also disobeyed him. When he wanted me to get rid of Namine and Axel, I let them go for helping Sora. But there was something I do regret. I always had others control me and make do things I didn't want to: Maleficent, Xehanort, even Ansem the Wise. But there's something I want. I want to see more of the worlds, not be tied by those who are using me for evil or revenge. I want to go on my own journey and try to prove myself, that the darkness doesn't hold me. And I think I want to see other words like Sora did and not be controlled by others. And I think you should too. See the worlds out there and go on your own journey." he said and Kairi's expression changed to a frown to a surprise expression on her face.

"My own journey?" Kairi asked looking at Riku, but the lanes Sora created were sealed, we can't travel to worlds he's been."

"True, the lanes Sora created are locked, but doesn't mean we can't," Riku assured her and summoned his keyblade, the Way to Dawn. The Way to the Dawn greatly resembles his Soul Eater, but the once curved wing is now straight, and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing, similar to the guards of Sora's Oathkeeper and Oblivion keychains, respectively. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the original blade of the Soul Eater to act as the teeth of the key. Its token is the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it, "I think we can create lanes as well, just like Sora done it."

"Meaning, I can go to other worlds too?" she asked him, her interest peaking.

"If you want to, I'm sure Aqua won't mind going with us if she doesn't mind." Riku suggested to her.

"Really?" she asked, voice more enthusiastic, "I'll go ask her!" hopping off onto her feet and finishing her ice cream, she ran back to the residential area back to Merlin's House. Riku smiled at his not hapier friend, deciding to quickly follow after her.

* * *

"You want me to train you?" Aqua asked. Once Kairi was back at Merlin's House, everyone (including Vanille who was finished looking over Sora) were glad to see Kairi had a smile on her face.

"Yes. I want to learn how to properly use the Keyblade. I mean," she put her hand to her neck and look nervous for what Aqua's answer would, looking a little sheepish at her, "If you don't mind, that is."

"Well…" Aqua pondered, but heard in her head, Vanitas' taunting words: _'Don't think I won't keep a eye on you. Sooner or later, you'll fall once again, just like what you did to Sora will be the same for others around.'_ Aqua shook the thought and smiled at the young girl, "Sure, I'll train you Kairi."

"Really?!" Kairi said excitedly, grabbing Aqua's hands and shaking them happily, "Thank you Aqua, thank you! I promise I won't let you down!" and Lightning and her group watching the princess looking very cheerful than how she was wanting to find out what to do.

"She's got her pep back." Fang pointed it out.

"She only needed a little encouragement on traveling." Riku replied as Aqua tried not to laugh, seeing Kairi's cheerful look.

"Okay, okay, you can let go now Kairi." Aqua laughed, Kairi letting go her hands before looking at her up and down, "But first I recommend new clothes. Won't be good traveling in."

"Really?" she asked, eyeing on her pink zipper dress and white under dress, "I guess I do need a fresh change." and smiling a sheepish look that makes Sora look shameful.

Aqua chuckled happily, looking at her, reminded her of her friend, seeing Ventus standing right that for a brief moment. "Here," and passed her a large munny pouch, looking like Munny collected from her travels eleven years ago, "Get yourself some new clothes."

"Thank you!" she said, running back to the market district, everyone seeing her lifted spirits and couldn't help but smile at her.

"She changed quick, what did you tell her?' Hope asked, trying to laugh seeing how happy Kairi was.

"Just gave her some advice on past experiences. She just needed a little motivation." Riku explained.

"Well she won't be sad, give her a chance to grow out there." Snow said crossing his arms.

"She'll be okay right? Sora and Riku have more experience than she does. Organization XIII captured her if I'm not mistaken right?" Serah asked concerned.

"She was, but I trust her to do her best. We should prepare at the shops while she getting her clothes." Riku suggested to Aqua. The blue haired Master nodded, following Riku back to the shops.

* * *

Riku and Aqua stood by the guardrail looking at the clothes shop, waiting for Kairi to come out of the store. Riku held a bag of healing items from the items shops, ready to go. What felt like a few minutes passed and the store bell rang when they saw Kairi walk out the store. Both Aqua and Riku were excited to see her as she now wore her new clothes. Her auburn hair was tied into a ponytail with a red and yellow flower hair pin. Kairi now wore a pink jacket with a black and pink collar and a shirt underneath. A black skirt is held up by a brown belt and a white cloth tied to her waist. Lastly her shoes were pink and black hi tops with a flower anklet on her right ankle. The last notable thing about her new outfit is the black cat ears in her pink hood.

* * *

 _Cue- Sora- Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix original soundtrack_

* * *

"How I look?" Kairi asked, walking over to the two. She gave a slight twirl, allowing the two to

"Wow, you look great Kairi." Riku replied, slightly taken aback by her look.

"Yeah, the new clothes suit you." Aqua complimented. Kairi smiled brightly at the complement, looking at both of them

"Well, we should get going, which mean you call the shots Kairi." Riku added to her.

"Me?" she asked, cocking her head at Riku.

"Yes. It's your journey, that's mean you should be in charge. We'll help you, but you're the leader of our little escapade," Riku explained and stepped up to her. He put a hand on her head, patting her, "I have faith in you. I know you won't let me down."

Kairi blushed, but felt happy Riku was trusting her on this journey. It made her feel more confident about learning how to use the Keyblade and see more worlds. With a cheerful smile, she pumped both her fists, "I'll do my best, Riku, Aqua." Kairi crossed her arms and looked to the pair, 'so how you create a lane, like how Sora did it?"

"If I knew where my armor and Keyblade was, I could create a lane between. But I think those lanes sealed years ago. But my Master did give us advice on what to do," Aqua said and placed a hand to her chest, "May your heart be your guiding key. If you can't make the right decision, let your heart be the guide. It's a old saying, even before I was born."

"May my heart be my guiding key," she repeated to herself, pondering what it meant. She looked, holding out her right hand, a flower petal materialized, revealing her keyblade Destiny Embrace. The Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the paopu fruit token. Taking the blade in hand, she pointed into the sky and closed her eyes. She concentrated, thinking of where to go, anywhere to go. Light was resonating from the tip of the keyblade, before a long beam of light shot from the blade and into the sky. Aqua and Riku watched up when a large portal open in the sky. Kairi lowered her keyblade looked into the sky, seeing a portal, a portal she opened on her own. A smile crossed her face as she realized what she done. Jumping for joy, she looked like a little kid getting their first toy, "I did it!"

"Well, we have our lane, I wonder where it leads?" Aqua asked, curious as to see this lane that aren't the same as the Lanes Between that Eraqus opened. When she looked to Riku holding a key to the Gummi Ship that are borrowing of them from Mickey, then were teleport into the ship. Watching Kairi take the spot in the front seat, she looked at the controls, remember how Sora drove as the group of Kairi, Aqua, and Riku set off through the portal as it closed behind them.

Despite what happened to Sora, despite the doubts of Kairi wanting to fight, things were going great...

But for how long?

* * *

 **Michael: Finally, the first chapter of my sequel of my trilogy. Once again, I apologize. Doing other stories, and slowing getting back to my older projects. Still part of my will plan to get back to my Pokemon fic once I have Heart Gold and Soul Silver, Omega Ruby, Diamond, and Pearl, I'll go back to it. It will take time to make a layout and revise my plans from ears ago to now, it's going to take time. As for this story, I had to make some final choices from what had planned back in 2015-2016 to now. This chapter is short in word length than my usual 9k to 11k+ writing but this is the first chapter and originally, I wasn't going to have Riku with Kairi and Aqua, it was going to be just the pair, but I didn't want to leave Riku out of the story with nothing to do especially with Dream Drop Distance giving him the biggest development to his character. I be no different than criticism to Kairi getting no development, the irony people do the same thing she's criticized for in canon that's also in Fanfiction. Trust on this odd fact, several Kingdom Hearts** **stories she's just a damsel, Sora's love interest, or she and Sora getting to petty fight for the sake of drama. Or she's made a complete bitch for no reason. You know a Princess of Heart being very bitchy, that's not Kairi and Sora would try to understand but wouldn't mean to get into a fight.**

 **Now I've done a few original outfits for Kairi, the one you see in this story is based on the first images people thought was her Kingdom Hearts 3 attire. Riku getting a haircut form Kairi is based on a fan picture of Kairi cutting his hair and he doing her hair. Why you think it's so** **cute? As a change in your hair is a new start in media, that's why Riku hair is cut in Dream Drop distance, minus not having his hair cut in a year.**

 **So the first three original worlds never in Kingdom hearts, one returning original world from Birth By Sleep, and of course returning to Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, and Radiant Gardens, that's seven words for this. Keeping it short, and be a nice story to do before Kingdom Hearts III which adding this, if I go back to Another Story series, but I'll put that on the back burner to focus more time on my Kingdom Hearts Trilogy, my Fairy Tail stories, my Persona fics, and Neptunia fics. I know I have 10+ stories you want to do and finish, but most of them have layouts to and Fairy Tail I'm getting the collections at Anime Weekend Atlanta. But the first world in our mini adventure is: Kingdom of the Sun (The Emperor's New Groove). Picking worlds that aren't gonna be in Kingdom Hearts III wasn't easy, so see you next time.**


End file.
